The project studies short- and long-term effects on perceptual learning and memory function of CNS insults caused by a variety of cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases and/or drug intoxications. Monkeys are trained on visual discrimination tasks before the insults. Afterwards, changes in performances of the learned responses serve as indices of the effects. Observation of behavior outside the training situation are also made.